Kitsune and Uchiha
by Goddess of the Chibi Dragon
Summary: Well, something unexpected happens to Naruto the night of the Uchiha Massacre. And the next morning, Sasuke gets a ninken. What happened? What's going to happen? Read and find out.


**Kitsune and Uchiha**

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto.

**Chapter 1**

**What Just Happened?**

Today was an average day in the Leaf Village. Well, for most people it was. Today, six- year-old Naruto Uzumaki was being chased through the Clan District by a horde furious Clansmen.

Sadly (for the Clansmen), no Hyuugas were among them, and Naruto escaped unscathed.

A while later, when Naruto was sure they had left, he exited his hiding place, and tried to find his way back to his apartment.

As this was happening, Itachi Uchiha finally snapped, going on a rampage that would result in what came to be known as the Uchiha Massacre.

Naruto passed by the compound entrance just as Itachi was making his escape, having already placed his brother, Sasuke, under the influence of the **Tsukuyomi**.

Itachi couldn't have any witnesses, so he did the only thing he could think of.

He attacked, leaving a heavily injured Naruto lying in the street, unable to move, even to blink.

Inside his mind, the Kyuubi was panicking. The only way to save Naruto, and therefore himself, was to give him a new body. But Kyuubi wasn't any good at making human bodies. Kyuubi could feel his container's life fading. He had to act now.

He only hoped the gaki had enough sense to hide afterwards.

Kyuubi flooded his container's body with youki and set to work on making him a new body.

************************************************several hours later*******************************************

Naruto woke up with a groan. "What hit me?"

"**A sword. And fists, and palms, and feet. Probably some kunai and shuriken, too.**"

"Who said that?" he questioned, looking around warily.

"**Gaki, you can stop looking around now. I'm in your head.**"

Naruto followed the voice's instructions.

"**Oh, and, by the way, I'm the Kyuubi no Kitsune,**" the fox announced, snickering.

"What? You're lying. The Yondaime killed the Kyuubi six years ago, on my birthday."

"**Gaki, humans can't kill demons. The Yondaime sealed me into you in order to defeat me. Which reminds me, your scent and appearance were extremely similar to his.**"

"So?"

"**You're probably his son.**"

"WHAT! YOU'RE KIDDING! I'M THE SON OF THE YONDAIME!"

"**NOT SO LOUD! AND IF YOU MUST BE THAT LOUD, THINK IT, DON'T SHOUT IT.**"

'_Sorry…. Hey, wait sec. What do you mean 'were?'_

"**There's a puddle right next to you. See for yourself.**"

Naruto looked into the puddle. He was confused. He couldn't see himself, only a white fox.

'_Ummm… Kyuubi, I think there's something wrong with the water._'

"**Nothing's wrong with the water. You're a fox now. With nine tails. The seal is on your right hind leg.**"

'_Why am I a fox?_'

"**Yesterday, that red-eyed gaki wounded you so badly, you wouldn't have survived if I hadn't given you a new body.**"

'_Okay, but why am I a fox?_'

"**Right… Well… I'm not that good at creating human bodies, and I was pressed for time. Hence the nine tails. I gave you one of my default bodies.**"

'_Oh._'

"**On the bright side, your chakra pathways, and my youki pathways, survived. That's always a plus.**"

They were silent for a time. Then, "**Hide! Someone's coming!**"

Naruto sniffed the air. '_Don't worry, it's only Sasuke._'

"**Well now, it seems you're a natural. Do you think he'd help you?**"

'_Maybe. But what's that smell. Sorta like metal._'

Kyuubi reached out through Naruto. "**That's blood. Old blood. And a lot of it. It looks like the red-eyed gaki did it. Probably killed his whole Clan.**"

'_Then how come Sasuke's scent isn't mixed with blood?_'

"**Well… It seems he's closely related to the red-eyed gaki. Probably his brother, couldn't bring himself to kill him.**"

'_Oh._'

At this point, Sasuke had exited the compound.

"Hey, Sasuke!" called out Naruto.

Sasuke eyed his surroundings. "Naruto?"

"Yup."

"Where are you?"

"Down here."

Sasuke looked down.

"Follow the sound of my voice. Or look for a white fox, whatever you prefer."

The survivor's eyes fell on Naruto, where he sat next to the puddle.

"Why are you a fox?"

"Well, according to the fuzz ball known to most as the Kyuubi, your brother almost killed me last night, and if Kyuubi hadn't given me a new body, I'd be dead. But apparently the all-knowing Kyuubi isn't good at making human bodies, so I got one of the fuzz ball's default bodies."

"I thought the Yondaime killed the Kyuubi."

"So did I. But the fuzz ball's in my head, so I guess not. Oh! And guess what Kyuubi said!"

"What?"

"The fuzz ball said my scent and appearance were so similar to the Yondaime's, I must be his son."

"You're kidding," Sasuke replied.

"Nope!" Naruto announced with a vulpine smile.

They stayed there for a minute. Sasuke broke the silence. "So… What now?"

"Not a clue. Although, it would be really helpful if I could stay with you."

"Uh… Sure, why not?"

Naruto gave Sasuke a vulpine smile.

"But I need to see the Hokage."

" 'Kay. Can I come with you? The Old Man should probably know what happened to me."

Sasuke nodded. Naruto trotted over and jumped onto Sasuke's shoulder.

After situating himself, Naruto used his tails to point forward. "Onwards!" he declared.

**********************************several minutes later, Hokage's office***********************************

"Hokage-sama," the secretary poked his head into the room, "Sasuke Uchiha is here… with a fox."

The Hokage blinked. "Show him in."

The secretary nodded and disappeared. A few seconds later, she walked back in with Sasuke behind her. There was a white fox with multiple tails perched on his shoulder.

The Hokage's secretary disappeared once more.

"Good morning, Sasuke. What brings you here today?"

"The Uchiha… are all… dead…"

"Are you sure?"

Sasuke nodded. "Itachi killed them all."

"Did he come after you?"

"He used a genjutsu on me. He called it **Tsukuyomi**."

"I see. I'll have ninja sent after him immediately. Alright?"

Sasuke nodded again.

"And who is your companion?" questioned the Hokage.

"Can you put up a sound barrier?"

The Hokage nodded, and did the necessary hand signs. There was a slight glow, which quickly faded.

"Now then, who is your friend?"

"I'm offended you don't recognize me, Old Man," announced the fox.

"Naruto?" queried the Hokage in amazement.

"The one and only."

"Why are you a fox?"

"Funny story. Last night there was this mob, and I lost them in the Clan District. Then, according to the fuzz ball-"

"Wait, what 'fuzz ball'?"

"The Kyuubi."

At the Hokage's worried look, Naruto said, "Sasuke already knows. I told him when earlier when he found me. And he's okay with it."

"Alright then, continue."

"Right, so the fuzz ball said that Itachi attacked me and I almost died. So he gave me a new body. It's one of his default bodies, he said."

"I'm not sure how to answer that."

"Kyuubi also said my chakra pathways and his youki pathways survived."

"Alright…"

"And he said I'm probably the son of the Yondaime. Am I?" Naruto questioned, tilting his head.

"Yes… But how did the Kyuubi find out?"

"He said we looked and smelled similar."

The Hokage had an 'oh' look on his face.

"Well… you can't go to the academy anymore. So what are you going to do?"

"Naruto's gonna stay with me," Sasuke announced. Naruto nodded in agreement.

"Alright, but what is he going to do when you go on missions? I highly doubt Naruto will be content to do practically nothing for the rest of his life."

Naruto and Sasuke blinked and exchanged glances. "We hadn't thought about that."

"Hmmm… well, the only thing I can come up with is for Naruto to become your ninken."

"Aren't ninken dogs?"

"Most are, not all."

"Sounds cool to me. This way I can still be a ninja. What do you think, Sasuke?"

"Sure. Sounds good to me."

"Alright, Naruto, I'll have you registered as a ninken. Sasuke, I'll have you registered as having a ninken."

Hiruzen turned away to fill out the forms. "Alright then, Sasuke, sign here please," he requested, pointing to a line on forms, " Thank you, Naruto, I need you to put your paw print here," he said, pointing to a box. Naruto placed his paw into the ink, then pressed it to the paper inside the box.

"And you're all set. You'll have to come up with your own fighting style. I wish you the best of luck."

*****************************************6 years later, Ninja Academy**************************************

Iruka Umino walked into his classroom to find the normal scene; Ino and Sakura fighting over the right to sit next to Sasuke, Sasuke talking to his ninken- a white nine tailed fox with a strange design on its right hind leg- who talked right back, Kiba telling his ninken to calm down, Akamaru growling at Naruto, Hinata looking as if she was trying to hide, Shino being his usual stoic self, Choji eating a bag of chips, Shikamaru next to him, sleeping, and the current dead last, Hatsuharu Shimizu, smiling like an idiot, and hitting on some random girl. Yup, the normal scene.

"Alright, today-" no one was paying attention.

**Demon Head Jutsu!** "HEY! PAY ATTENTION!"

The classroom quieted in seconds, and all heads, even those of the ninken, turned to Iruka.

"Much better. Today is the last day of the year, which means the Genin Exams are today. We will start with the written portion. Please clear your desks."

The students cleared their desks, and Naruto went to the corner of Sasuke's, tails swaying.

Iruka went around the room, passing out the tests.

When he had made it back t the front of the room, he announced, "You have an hour. Begin."

**************************************************1 hour later*************************************************

"Testing time is over, put down your pencils."

A series of clacks from the pencils hitting the desks was heard.

"Pass up your tests, please."

Iruka collected the tests from the first row.

"Alright, follow me for the taijutsu portion." The class followed him outside, Naruto on Sasuke's shoulder.

"Okay, you'll fight each other one on one, and I'll decide your scores according to the ability you show in the fight. No jutsu. Any questions?"

Naruto raised his paw.

"Yes, Naruto?"

"Are ninken allowed?"

"Yes."

"Alright then, first match…"

Naruto and Sasuke watched as their classmates engaged in battle, some putting up a good fight, and some helpless against the onslaught of their opponent's attack.

"Final match, Sasuke Uchiha vs. Kiba Inuzuka." Kiba and Sasuke walked onto the field, their ninken eager to begin.

Kiba smirked. "You think you can take me? Your ninken is tiny! There's no way he can beat Akamaru."

"I can talk, you know, which means I also understand what you're saying. Besides, I'm not always this small, it's just easier this way."

"Naruto," Naruto turned to Sasuke, "Why don't you show him? I doubt he understands what you're talking about."

Naruto gave a vulpine grin. "With pleasure."

He jumped off Sasuke's shoulder and landed in front of him, focusing youki into his body. He grew exponentially. Within seconds, he was as big as a horse. Sasuke didn't even come to his shoulder.

"Holy crud! Didn't sensei say not to use jutsu?"

"He did, but this isn't a jutsu. It's a natural ability. All Naruto has to do is flood himself with chakra."

"So, what? He can change his size at will?"

"Essentially." Turning to Naruto, Sasuke said, "Why don't you shrink down a little? It'll give you more of a challenge."

Naruto nodded, shrinking to the size of a grown wolf. "Let's do this."

Sasuke shifted into a ready stance, as did Kiba. Akamaru jumped off Kiba's head and faced off against Naruto.

"Begin!"

It was a short battle. Less than five seconds later, Kiba and Akamaru were splayed out on the field, thoroughly beaten.

"Please follow me back to the classroom, so we can take the ninjutsu portion."

The students followed him back to the classroom.

"You will be taking this test individually. I'll call you out when it's your turn. Shino, you're first." Shino walked into the hallway.

After almost everyone else had gone, it was Sasuke's turn. Naruto leapt onto Sasuke's shoulder as he got up, walking out of the classroom.

"Alright Sasuke, first, I'd like you to **Henge** into me."

Both Sasuke and Naruto **Henged** into Iruka without hand signs.

"Good. Now perform a **Kawarimi**."

Sasuke replaced himself with Iruka. Naruto used a **Kawarimi** on Iruka's vest.

"Very good. All you need to do is make three **Bushins**, and you pass."

Naruto gave a vulpine smile.

Sasuke did the necessary hand signs while Naruto jumped to the ground.

Three **Bushins** of Sasuke appeared. Then three solid **Bushins** of Naruto, wolf sized, tackled Iruka to the floor.

Sasuke turned to the real Naruto, sitting beside him with a smirk firmly planted on his face. "Was that necessary?"

Naruto blinked. "No, but it was fun."

Iruka finally managed to get back up. Pointing an accusing finger at him, he declared, "You can make solid **Bushins**!"

"Yep," they both announced.

"Alright then. Sasuke, here's your hitai-ate. I was told to give you this," he announced, holding up a normal looking hitai-ate, "by the Hokage. It's supposed to adjust to fit you as you grow."

He handed both to Sasuke. They walked back into the room. Iruka called Ino out and Sasuke walked back to his seat.

"Sasuke-kun! Sasuke-kun! Did you pass?"

"Of course he passed!" announced Naruto, having once more taken his seat on the desk to Sasuke's left, "He just hasn't put on his hitai-ate yet."

Sure enough, Sasuke placed his hitai-ate on his forehead, then produced the other one and tied it around Naruto's neck, the metal plate angled to the left.

Ino and Iruka walked back in. She had placed her hitai-ate around her waist, and had obviously passed.

"Good job to all of you. If you passed, I'll see you tomorrow, if you didn't, come back next year and try again. Dismissed."

Sasuke left in a burst of fire, a **Shushin** he and Naruto had created. Everyone else left via the door.

Author's note: This idea got stuck in my head. Tell me what you think. If I don't get a lot of reviews, I will not continue this story. Any ideas/suggestions are welcome, but I may or may not use them. If I do use them, I will give you credit.

**REVIEW!**


End file.
